UP NORTH
by star7622
Summary: Alex North is the most powerful person in the country, dominating soley on PR and Media Companies, but what the county does not know is that Alex North is in fact Elizabeth Rose Klein, daughter of the infamous Robert Klein who is blacklisted from wallstreet, Who changes her identity due to a troubled past and to protect her sister. In turn became Alexandrea North.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hmmm. Food. I slowly awake to the wonderful smell that tells my body it's another day. Sun is streaming through the large glass curtain windows that must have been opened by Mrs. Gonzales, my housemaid. I slowly regained my sight and see the lovely laid breakfast in the corner of room beside the floor length windows in my suite.

I slowly get out of bed, compose myself grabbing my silk robe and gleefully walk to my corner table and grabbed the orange juice and bit the toast laid out for me. I quickly scanned through the mails and magazine subscriptions as I ready myself to my hectic day. Finishing the fruits and yogurt, I scanned the room and spotted my clock it was 6:00 in the morning.

"I'm so late!" Going into panic mode, I quickly undressed and ran to my shower and hastily took a bath.

Having an hour and thirty minutes left I quickly scanned my walk-in closet and was momentarily in awe of the glinting crystal chandelier hanging from my ceiling, perfectly coved lights showcasing each of my wardrobe and my shoe collection is seemingly growing larger and larger. _I must remember to donate some of these soon. _

I took a look of the wardrobe that I chose. "So many stops today North, think you can handle it wearing that?" I questioned my reflection. Staring back at me was a girl wearing a black pencil skirt cinched at the waist, with white loose blouse artfully tucked in and in oh-so-sky-high black heels. I watched myself for a moment contemplating whether to change in simple jeans and sneakers and head out.

"You are a business woman who owns an empire that's solely based on image; you really want to look like a college student? I think not." I lectured myself in the mirror. When I had enough of my nonsense I only had minutes to spare and rackingly grabbed my bags and head out, bidding Ms. Gonzales a good day and bolted out the double doors of my condo unit down the elevator and out the revolving doors towards the awaiting black SUV with doors held open by Anderson, my trusty chauffer.

"Off to the usual routine Anderson, and head to main office." I instructed

"Will do miss, May I tempt you for a breakfast take-out?" Anderson queried holding out a hash brown and coffee.

"No thank you Anderson. I'm good. Mrs. Gonzales hooked me up as usual" I respectfully declined.

"If you don't mind I have to get some work since I played hooky last night and ignored all my calls." I explained further.

"You deserve to relax Alexandrea you work too hard, let them wait. "He said and without another word the glass that separates the front from the back of the car moved up.

"Thanks!" I said hastily before the glass finally closed.

I can see his warm fatherly smile. He is my most reliable reason when I need advice; Anderson is like a father to me.

As I'm nearing the first stop I have accomplished some of the work that I slacked on last night, and managed to book more meetings. Anderson dropped me of a block from work and instructed him to pick me up after 30 minutes for my next stop.

Grabbing my unflattering coat, I quickly entered the marble lobby of The Skylark; I hasten my steps and quickly went up the elevator. Upon arriving on the 30th floor Megan my assistant met me as I quickly texted her from the car.

"Good morning Lexi." She gleamed.

"Hey Meg, I'm sorry to have you meet up with me but I'm in a hurry today, lots to do." I said "Claris here? " I asked

"Yes, she's in her office." She smiled. Megan is one of the people who knows my identity and is my most loyal personal assistant.

"Let's go pay a visit. Shall we? "I said mirroring here enthusiastic persona

Waiting patiently outside the lobby of Claris' office, the head of the Skylark media, I admired her set up, it's all so chic and very girly and modern forward with weird furniture and splashes of color all around. I found it very amusing and playful.

"You can go in now Ms. North." Claris's snotty assistant said gesturing to the door not even bothering to lead us through.

"Thank you" Meg and I said in unison and stared at each other as if making fun of Claris' snotty assistant.

Emerging from her very vibrant lobby I enter into a very clean, sleek elegant room that's gleaming from the sun's rays seeping through.

"Alexandrea" Claris acknowledged, moving towards me gracefully as ever. She is this lovely mid-forty's but looks young for her age woman dressed in designer clothes and perfectly manicured from head-to-toe.

"Claris, lovely to see you. How's everything? Is there anything to be worried about? Shall we discuss the matters at hand?" I gestured for us to sit.

"But of course, after all you're the boss." She said in her incredibly endearing French accent.

"Refresh me again why you want to be known as an emissary officer in your own company? " She asked

"Well, being an emissary it makes me watch over my company closer and besides I would hate for my privacy to be invaded." I explain briefly.

"Oh very well then, going back to your questions, Our sales are going higher as hoped and I am convinced it will go higher considering we are almost at the top selling magazines." She bragged

"Almost?"

She froze as I said, and as what I can see she's formulating an excuse. But as always I know the answer.

"It's ok, I know. How the heck am I going to beat Madden media at a time like this?" I finally took pity on her and she sighed in relief.

"I think you're doing really well considering, you have a tough competition as long as we don't go lower than almost, it's still good news. Now if you don't have any more concerns, I shall head out." I said standing up, both mimicking my actions and I stretched out my hand to Claris and bid farewell as she beamed a smile at me.

"Oh, I actually forgot, tomorrow night we organized a gala for the 5th anniversary of the skylark media. We asked as usual Sylver PR to make the Gala work. We'd love it if you came." She said

"Wouldn't dare miss it. See you then." I said walking towards the door and headed out.

"Au revoir" she calls and I wave my hand.

"I got to go Meg take care of the company." I said holding both of her arms as to say good luck.

"Sure miss, I also remembered the publishing department downstairs needs to talk to you." I made a face that made her laugh.

"Ugh, really but I'm so late. Fine. Move my meetings and schedule right away Meg. See you tonight." Inhaling as to calm my nerves while texting Anderson that I might need thirty more minutes and head out the elevator.

"So I'll move your meetings by 30? " She said cautiously as the elevator pings.

"Yes but please give me an hour or two for a lunch break. Last time I didn't, I almost fainted in front of egotistical businessmen. Boy would have that been embarrassing."

She turned scarlet and looks apologetic "I'm so so sorry Lexi."

"Don't sweat it Meg. " I reassured her that it was fine.

As the door closes I felt guilty. As a Personal assistant, Meg is such a great help running my business and she always does her job well. The elevator halted at the 28th floor and I make my way out the elevator.

I headed to Theodore Evans' office and yet again was asked to wait. This day is full of waiting. I thought. Just so annoying. Usually I call ahead but today I felt disoriented from my very relaxed calls free night and then in the morning been bombarded with lots to do.

"Andrea, you can go in now." The sweet secretary interrupted my reverie.

"Thanks Mrs. Thompson." I said.

"Andrea, come sit." Teddy said gesturing me to sit.

"Hey Ted, Meg said you asked to see me what's the problem?" I sat in anticipation.

"Well, I was hoping to ask if it would be ok to fund a book opening gala, after all, this book is a major deal in this division and I was wondering if Mr. Alex North could show up and make the event more. I don't know publicized?" He asked quizzically.

"And you're telling me this because? I mean we have Sylver PR you know." I asked

"Well you're closer to Mr. North and we actually wanted him to show up. We figured it would be good publicity, as to eliminate doubt?" He asked warily.

"Well you of all people know that there isn't a Mr. North." I said in a matter-of fact tone.

"It couldn't hurt to ask anyway, think about it Alex and tell me after today. But the gala still stands right? It's our publishing anniversary as well, remember?" He said trying to convince me.

"I, of all people couldn't forget my publishing's anniversary. I'll think about it. Is this all? I really need to go." I declared. _LIAR! You forgot the anniversary_. My mind hissed distracting me. I got up and we bid each other a good day.

Reaching for my phone I texted Anderson.

I'm almost down. Please come now.

A

As I glide through the exit, Anderson is there waiting, I let myself in as I always do and we were off to the next stop.

At 11 I arrived at the last stop the North tower finally relaxing. Taking my place as a clerk in the work area tempted to go up my office and rest.

"Lexi" I jumped startled by my best friend Natalie Kraser.

"Hey!" I smile warily

"What's eating you Lex, you look like you've been ran over the bus?" She teased.

"haha"

"Well its lunch break we could order in and stay -." She said pointing upwards enthusiastically.

"I'd love to." I said.

Leaving my desk I cleaned up and grabbed my stuff as Nat and I crept to my office above. Entering the elevator I punched in the code for my office, immediately lifting us up to the top floor.

"Lexi, I cannot believe you wouldn't choose to stay up here." She exclaimed

"I mean look at this!" She continued.

"Well you know why. And besides I feel like I'm ditching when I'm up here." I said

"Your tactics of keeping the company close to your heart not a bad Idea. Cause you can see a better judgment of your employee's character without them knowing your evaluating them and snip a gossip right in the butt." She said appraising me.

"Well thank you. Who would have thought acting as a part time intern works like a charm" I beamed with pride.

"People are starting to notice Lexi, you can't risk the exposure for too long why not upgrade yourself as an errand girl position that way it explains your abrupt disappearance."

"Always as helpful Kissie." I said endearingly.

Emerging from the foyer the glass double doors with smoked North logo swung automatically and I instantly changing my persona.

"Good morning Ms. North." Lissa my secretary greets us as we stroll in the office.

I nod coolly "Have my schedule printed and also paper works that needs signing send them in before your break. That'd be all"

"Yes miss" she's practically frantic, poor Lissa.

I can't help it, I need to protect myself and this is my means of protecting, being an ice queen. I act like a CEO and I keep it that way when I'm in the office.

We step in my office and I still gawk at the view, my office has the most view considering it's on the top floor and is a corner office. My office looks pristine as always, modern chrome and white finishes. Some artsy modern pieces accented with reds to add intensity. _I can't believe this is all mine._

Nat slumps on the sofa and relaxed. "It's good to be the friend of the CEO, the perks are just Mind blowing." She teases

"Oh yes Kissie, you only want me for my money." I bantered.

"So, busy week?" She opened up

But before she could continue, interrupting us lightly is Lissa who looked at me for permission to enter, with my gesture she hands me my schedule and a bunch of papers.

"Is this the schedule Ms. Miller sent from skylark?" I asked authoritatively

"Yes miss."

"Very well then, you can go." I instructed and she scurries out the door.

After a few moments Natalie spoke "ooh you're scary. We need to work on your people skills." She smiled at me with a don't-look-at-me-that-way expression.

"Right" I said rolling my eyes. Eyeing my schedule I'm reminded.

"Kissie, you're going to the event tomorrow night right?" I said enthusiastically

"Only if you let me borrow a dress." She said teasingly.

"As always."

"Lexi, I forgot to ask, is it ok if I bring John along tomorrow?" She asked pouting.

"Fine. Really? I'm going to be alone?" I said equally pouting as she begged.

"Don't worry I'm bringing a friend, he just came from Europe." She said nudging me relentlessly trying to comfort me. _Let's face it I'm going to be alone FOREVER! I mean who's got the time when you're always busy?_

After the relaxing mid-day mindless gossip and sharing, Nat went back to work and so did I. Meetings after meetings dragged on the afternoon and left me exhausted. As work dragged me on I haven't noticed the time. Taking a break I looked out the skyline where lights twinkled and glittered as the night drove on.

I decided to call it a day… well night. But anyway I gave Anderson a call and I was off to my condo.

"Miss north?" I hear a raspy familiar voice. Anderson.

"I'm sorry Anderson, I dozed of again didn't I?"

Anderson nodding and gave me a concerned look.

"I'm ok Andy." I teased him trying to lighten his worried face.

Gathering myself, I entered my building on to the lobby to the elevator and finally reaching my floor, I felt the sense of relief. Isaac, my head of security was there to greet me and lead me into the double doors where Mrs. Gonzales greeted me out of nowhere.

"Hungry miss North?"

"No, I'm fine Stella." I said to Mrs. Gonzales

"But I might wake up later; could you fix me a meal to heat later, in case?" I asked

"Yes of course miss, have a goodnight sleep. Do you want milk before bed?"

"Sure. With cinnamon please."

"Right away" She then moved to the kitchen.

I quickly slip out of my clothes and changed to something more comfortable a shirt and sweatpants. When I went out the bathroom my milk was waiting on my bedside table.

After the delightful drink, I dozed off immediately.

My phone buzzes and my slumber was interrupted. I looked at my clock and its still 2:00 am. I pulled one pillow and placed it over my head and ignoring the phone but my phone is insistent with a growl and obliged to my very annoying phone.

Lexi!

Need help. CALL FAST.

Prissy

I Sprung out of bed and called immediately. After few moments of ringing holding my breath and then a high pitched voice bellowed the speaker.

"Lexi!" She calls out from what I hear is a background of noisy club music.

"What is it prissy? It's two in the morning. Where the heck are you?" I answered annoyingly

"I'm at this new club called Spell its so cool I want you here." She said.

"No, Prissy I have work tomorrow unlike some people, let me go back to bed and next time you call make sure it's an emergency." I said holding my anger.

"Ok. Ok. But at least you could have come. You know it's my birthday on Friday, surely you didn't forget." She said. I can hear her pouting and I feel sorry for her but as usual weekdays are off limits.

"No! We'll celebrate then. Now let me get back to sleep I have to work tomorrow. Good night!" Before letting her finish I hung up.

Prissy is such a baby; then again she's my younger sister. She's the only family I got. Lying on my bed wide-awake I turn on the music of sweet melodies of jazz. I just can't go back to sleep. My stomach started growling at me and I remembered I forgot to eat. I climbed out of bed and opened my double doors. Walked through the receiving room and went to the kitchen to look for the food Mrs. Gonzales made for me earlier. Hastily I heated it up and went back to my room, out the balcony and sat with the cold breeze prickling my skin.

I admired the view as the dawn claims the skies and showing light hints of blue and purple. I love how the city looks and feels at the time like this. As the music takes me the incessant buzzing of my phone on my desk distracted me, again.

"This better not be prissy." I said to myself annoyed and mad as hell.

"Prissy this better be an emergency!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sure you can consider this as an emergency" A deep male voice is on the speaker and I quickly looked at who the hell he is, to my surprise it's Prissy's number.

"Who are you? What are you doing with my sister's phone? What do you want?" I exclaimed hiding the trace of fear of my voice.

"Demanding aren't you. She's fine." He said calmingly

"She's just passed out and I was looking for someone who knows where she lives so I could take her home." He continued.

"How gallant of you to take her home." I said sarcastically

"Well, if you wanted me to bring her home I'd be more than happy to oblige." He said sardonically.

"Sorry. It's just that. Never mind could you bring her here? Or should I just send a car?" I said as if taking back my sarcasm.

"I could bring her there, do you have problems with that?" He asked this time he was less annoying.

"No. No. Bring her over I'll text you the address."

"Ok. See you then" He hung up.

It took me minutes to realize that he was bringing her here and I'm dressed like this? No. No. No. That won't do. "How long do I have to change?" I thought.

I rushed quickly to the closet and wore a printed wrap around dress and took out an open toe pumps to go with the outfit. Tied my just-woke-up hair in a bun, prepped my face and applied mascara, blush and some lip-gloss.

"Why are you dressing up? He's just bringing your sister home." I asked myself feeling weird.

But before I can justify or think about it for too long the doorbell chimed. Rushing out I immediately composed myself. Coming out from the hall was Mrs. Gonzales. She looks at me puzzled and I flush at her quizzical look.

"I'll get it! S- Stella. Go back to bed." For a moment I squeaked and calmed. Without hesitation she gladly obliged.

I walked calmly to the double doors to welcome my visitors at a godly hour. A pair of deep green eyes looked up, my legs and me liquefied.

He was carrying prissy like a baby without strain and said, "May we come in?" that warm deep voice resounding in my ears.

I nod to let them enter

"Where shall I put her?" He asked

"Down the couch, I guess, I'll go get her some medicine." I said in my usual composure and scurrying to my bathroom and grabbed a pill and went to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water and hurried back to the couch.

"Could you help me get her up? She needs to take this so she wouldn't have a headache" I asked kindly as he lifted her up to a sitting position as I helped her take the pill.

"Stay here, Luke." Prissy slurred as she slept back to oblivion.

After taking the pill he let her down gently as I asked, "So are you one of Prissy's boyfriend?" _Stop! You're so embarrassing_ the teenager in me folded her arms and scowled.

"No mam, I'm not." He said sounding amused looking at me as if I was a parent. _Do I really look that old? Sheesh how annoying! _

After of tension and awkward silence,

"So. Luke is it?" I asked.

"No, Priscilla and I just met at the bar. She was very drunk. Her friends and mine were mingling and then she was sick. So naturally, I decided to help her since my friends were hung up on your sister's friends." He explained.

"So how did you know who to call?" I asked as to look quizzically at this guy who looked very cool in a white shirt and jeans that fit him well.

"Well Priscilla told me to call you before she passed out." He said, as we looked at prissy passed out on my couch. Silence lurched around the room.

"So were you headed out or just arrived from somewhere?" He asked staring at me down with those green eyes and I felt myself flush. _Gosh what's wrong with me?_

"Um. I – I'm actually headed out." I stuttered looking out the window feeling his eyes stare me down. His stare makes me feel like I'm dressed inappropriately. Oh my, he looks really good as he moves closer letting the faint light flood his face. My face felt hot.

"It's a bit early isn't it?" He asked in a low hushed voice. Coming his swept back hair. _It looks so soft. It is soft isn't it?_ Suddenly having the sudden urge to feel them myself. He looks pretty decent coming from a bar. He smiled at me his face lit up and I can't help thinking my sister has nice taste in men.

"Well I – I – have errands to run." I regained my demeanor. _Snap out of it Alex!_

"What errands are run at 3 in the morning? Are you an assistant? If you are I hope they pay you well." He asked. Looking very skeptical.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am an assistant and the jobs pays well. I just need to sort out – stuff." I said stepping back a little, very unsure of my answer. He was too close to me that he must have felt the radiating heat from me.

"Stuff. I find that hard to believe." He said stroking his hair back yet again.

"And why is that?" panicking deep inside. Trying hard to compose myself.

"Well look at this place, I don't think an assistant makes this much money." He said teasingly and getting to close for my comfort. I think this guy is drunk. What's his game?

"I think it's none of your business, but my job pays me more than the usual assistants because I'm an expert in my field and a part of our inheritance went in this condo." I said annoyed at this guy. _God who does he think he is?_

"Hey, I just think a month's salary can't pay for an apartment like this, especially when this area has a very high retail price." He said as if backing off. Studying me from a distance and I feel the urge to cover myself up.

"Well, as I said inheritance. Would you like a drink?" I asked changing the subject. _Now I really need a drink. I just wish he'd just leave. This is torture._

"I don't usually drink with strangers." He says, showing a smile and that glint in the eye is a sight to see.

"Alexandrea North, now were no strangers." I said putting my hand out for a handshake, desperate for a drink.

"Sebastian Chase Parker, Pleasure miss North" He says taking my hands up to his mouth and gently brushed his lips against my knuckles making me freeze. _I'm feeling tingles everywhere. Think. Breathe Andrea._

I retrieved my hand as to lead him to the bar counter. "Any drink you might want?"

"Well Ms. North I was hoping to just grab a glass of water if you don't mind." _Crap I really wanted a drink._

"Oh. Sure. I'll get it for you."

I said leaving him in my living room. I fetched the smug his glass of water. When I got back He stood facing the floor to ceiling window and stared at the city, as the sky growing lighter to welcome the morning sun. He really is a sight to see.

Noticing my presence he caught me in my reverie towards him.

"This is quite a view Ms. North" He eyes me again. _Why is this man still in my apartment? _"It is Miss North right?" He looked at me with those playful eyes. _What does he mean by that of course its Miss. God help me!_

I nodded. As I am at lost for words.

After he drank the water he kindly hand it to me "Thank you so much Ms. North, I'd better get going. I wouldn't want you to be late for work." He said getting close to my comfort again and then he grabs my hand and kissed it again. I can see he's eyes growing darker as he studies my face and then moved away grabbing his jacket off the sofa and slung it over his shoulders.

"Um. Thanks again, for bringing my sister here instead of your place." I said the moment he moved away.

"I know chivalry might be dead these days Ms. North but I'm an old fashioned guy. Besides I like girls who are wide awake beside me and not unconscious." He said as he smirked. He opened the door and before closing it, he looked at me once again

"It was nice meeting you Alexandrea."

"Mr. Parker." I nod as he closed the door. _What just happened?_ I debated with myself still frozen facing the double doors.

After a few moments I let out the air I've been holding from the moment he said my name. _That man is something else._

"Ms. North, are you ok?"

I snapped out of my reverie and realizing that I had a stupid grin on my face.

"Oh. Ms. Rodriguez. Ye- Yes I'm fine." I said wide-eyed in fear and blushing.

She smiled and I can't tell she was amused at me, but hid it anyway.

"I'm just going to go - and change and then I'll be out. Please do take care of Prissy." I distractedly instructed. Then I rushed to hide my embarrassed face, running to my bedroom undressing in the process and head to the bathroom drawing myself a hot bath to calm my nerves.

_What the heck just happened? It was like twilight zone or something._ I felt the rush of my blood to my cheeks as I remember the details earlier today. The way his eyes grew dark green and his stares. _Yes his stares. _I hope today is going to be a busy day. I need to get these thoughts out of my system and not think about what just happened. After collecting myself, I changed and ready faced the world.

As I walked out my bedroom door Isaac was waiting for me, looking very uneasy.

"What's wrong Isaac?" I asked grabbing my schedule and planner laid out for me on the foyer table.

"There was an intruder earlier; we believe he was after you Ms. North. I think a disgruntled employee, as of the moment we haven't I.D. the infiltrator." He said as if waiting for my wrath.

"Well, double the time, and find out who this guy was or is. Don't waste more time. In the meantime sweep the party venue tonight. Double the security." I instructed.

"Also, have someone follow Priscilla today in case someone approaches, make sure she wouldn't escape again. Like the last time." I stated.

"Yes miss. Very well miss." Isaac said agreeing to every detail that I told him. He would know better that security is a top priority for me.

After the stop at skylark, I proceeded to Sylver PR instead of heading to north towers. Lissa Head of PR and Ana my assistant greeted me. Sylver is a place where I am in command as "Mr. North's" daughter; I only come to check regularly when there are major events especially involving my other companies. This company takes care of image and major public events across the city.

"Good morning Miss North."

"Lissa."

"I believe we have an enormous event tonight, have you prepped?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss. We're all waiting for you in the conference room." She replied, while Ana is jotting down notes as we walk through the halls of clerks to the conference rooms. As we walk in the people quickly went to their positions and joined me when I sat.

"Good morning everyone, I assume we all have studied and worked on our event for tonight. I want everything to go smoothly unlike the last time where crashers were ushered in. Make sure the planning department does not fail tonight or it's the my name on the line." I glanced over to the superb event planners in my midst.

"Also, in no possible way this event is to be publicized as a cheap gala open for all, as I have said only the A-lists people, Connected to the North group of companies, as instructed by Mr. Alex North. No more. No less." I dictated as I glanced over the PR group at my left.

"Finally, as noted this is one of the biggest Gala our city has ever seen, make it count. Employees listed are invited. Make sure there are no mistakes tonight, or I'm to blame. Understood?" I asked staring them down.

"Yes, miss North." Everyone agreed in unison.

"And besides we wouldn't want to lose our biggest clients and our jobs in the process would we?" I asked looking at their scared faces.

"Lissa, what's our status in the PR side? Are we on the right track?" I queried

"Yes, Miss North, We worked with a good advertising company and we believe that this event is a must for A-lists." She said confidently pleased with herself.

"Good and over the planning side? Where are we? Have we made a dent with the preparations?" I asked

"We have made process miss, although there are a few items we need to discuss with you in order to proceed." One of the planners said.

"Well, don't waste more time by waiting for decisions send over another team to the event and others here. I want this to be perfect. I want this done well." I exclaimed

"If there are no questions, I'd like to meet the event planners in my office, with seating charts, gallery plans, menu… everything. I want it finalized before lunch."

Seeing that there are no questions. I stand up and the meeting was adjourned. I headed to my office and calmed myself. A knock on the door disturbed me, as I was relaxing on my lounge chair. Red head popped from my door.

"Ms. North, everyone's ready for the run through." Ana said.

"Ok, Ana. Have your assistant do a coffee run. The usual white chocoloate mocca, also have her take my dress and let Anderson bring it to The Aurora. Have Megan form Skylark email my schedule for today. I want it printed and on my desk at 11.

I also want my lunch at my office at 12:30 pm." I instructed as she wrote down every detail before I face the planning nightmare.

Hours and hours of finalizing it was finally lunch. I felt faint as I forgot to eat my breakfast. The planning was crucial for the event and I didn't want it to fail miserably. Returning to my office I notice a bunch of pink and white peonies on my desk.

"Ana?" I call out

"Yes miss?"

"Where did this come from?" I raised my eyebrows and pointed at the beautifully arranged flowers on my desk.

"I- I- I'm afraid I don't know Miss North, it doesn't have a tag, nor did the delivery guy knew where it came from." She frantically apologized.

"Its fine. Next time find out." I said as she walked out of my office.

I stared at the arrangements rustles through them gently looking for a card, but there is nothing. Fear and excitement both overcame my senses. I ran to my bathroom in my concealed wall and washed my hands thoroughly. _What do you think is in there Lex, Anthrax?! _

The day dragged on until it was time for people to prepared for the event. Employees who were joining the gala discussed gleefully of what they're wearing, people were ready to head home early considering it was the company's anniversary.

"Ms. North. I'd like to invite you to the company party here in the office if you'd like." She gleamed at me with hopeful eyes.

"Thank you Ana, but as you know I'm needed elsewhere. I'd really love to join you guys. This looks like fun than an uptight gala." I said holding out the colorful office party invitation.

"Maybe next year then miss?"

I nodded. Then she left. _Well Lexi off to the parlor for some fixing. God knows how long that would take. _

Taking off my father's watch and Pandora bracelet and placing it with in its case, replacing it with sparkling jewelries for final touches, I stared out at my mirror.

"You clean up well Lex." Nodding approvingly at my reflection. Perfectly made up loose chocolate brown curls cascading down my back, in my strapless tulle black gown flowing fabric cascading down the floor.

"Now for shoes." I said. Dragging the length of my dress, I stood in front of my mirror cladded shoe rack. _What to wear? Sparkly. That should do the trick._

I took out my sky-high black sparkly Louboutins, in an instant I had height. One last look at myself, sweeping my bangs to the side, grabbed my clutch and headed out. Opening the double doors of my bedroom, Isaac meets me.

"Good evening, Miss. The location is secured and security has been doubled. Miss Priscilla was guarded well. She is currently on the way to the event to meet you." He briefed me as we headed down to the condo's lobby.

As I made my way across the lobby Anderson was there waiting.

"You look very lovely tonight Miss Alexandrea." He said offering a warm smile

"Thank you very much, Anderson." I say smiling his infectious smile. We head out the building and off to The Grand Hotel.

Taking and making calls along the way to make sure that everything goes smoothly.

"May I offer an unsolicited advice Ms. North?" Anderson speaks out of the blue.

"Sure, Anderson, your advice always hits the mark."

"Well, try to enjoy yourself Ms. North. You look exceptionally lovely tonight and stress is going to ruin your outfit." He says teasingly.

We both laugh as we near the venue.

"Anderson, don't wait up. I can manage. Go and have the rest of the night off. Let's both have fun tonight. Give the Mrs. My love. Thanks again for the advice." I say as I prepare to get out of the car.

"Will do Ms. Lexi. Remember have fun. A pleasure as always Miss." He calls out to me.

Entering the event, I feel the flashes of light clicking away from the photographers from various media hoping to take a shot of the A-listers. Greeting me is Megan who looks divine in a lavender gown, her blond hair artfully tucked in a classic bun.

"Good evening Ms. North!" She calls out.

"Hey! Did Mr. North arrive? Is everything ok?" I ask her as she checks her blackberry.

"Yes, everything was on schedule Ms. North, everything is perfect." She says professionally and I throw her a really-call-me-Ms.-North- look?

"What?" She says wide-eyed.

"Didn't I tell you call me Lexi? Come on we're friends. You could at least act like one." I whined.

"Sorry, bad habbit. Anyway, Lex where's Nat?" She asks.

"It's all right. Well our friend ditched us, She's with John, and It's just you and me." I say.

"Oh. You and me then. Let's go mingle, which reminds me later I have to let you meet someone." She says excitedly. _Great another date, I really don't want to._

We walk through the entrance of the gala. Everything is just breathtaking. No matter how many times I attend different galas I am always at awe with the décor and how the people dress up it gowns and suits. It feels so regal.

The event flowed from the great hall towards the garden where the Gallery of Undiscovered art, from my North art foundations, where I fund millions for children and talented artists to showcase their strengths. The host of the event called on all the people to be on their seats.

"Let's meet back here in the gallery after dinner, ok?" Meg says squeezing my arm and left me ALONE.

I quickly headed to the first row table searching for my seat.

"Is that my sweet Andrea?" A familiar voice rings. I turned to see the proud sight of Mr. North.

"Howard, how nice of you to show up tonight." I said as he gave me a slight hug, showing me off to the people joining our table.

"This is some Gala Andrea. Very well organized." A frumpy man expressed his awe, sitting beside him was his elegant wife. There are a few people on our table but I could only name a few like the one next to the couple was the gentleman who I recently invested some of my money with.

"Thank you Mr. Lane." I gleam to him and his wife.

"It's such a success darling." Mr. North says expressing his gratitude and acting all fatherly.

"I just hope so, it's still early in the evening to determine." I say humbly

"Nonsense! You always sell yourself short. Where's Priscilla?" He then notices an empty seat beside me but before I could answer.

"So sorry I'm late, Dad." She says as she took her place beside me. She looks stunning as always wearing flowing Grecian inspired champagne colored gown, hair in an updo that perfectly frames her face.

"Hey Sissy." She says as she puts her cheek on to mine.

"What took you so long? Are you staying longer?" I asked through gritted teeth, smiling to the other guests.

"It took me a long time to get ready. I don't think I'll stay long, it's really stuck-up maybe a few minutes after dinner, depends on the way this party is going." She says mirroring my actions.

The crowd died down in a few moments and the only voice we were hearing was that of the host. Who turns to our table saying his introduction of the elusive Mr. North.

"Good evening everyone! Tonight we celebrate the strength of companies such as skylark media company, sylver PR, and the rest of North group of companies under the rule of this country's powerful man, Alex North." The host says animatedly.

As the host finishes, Mr. North and I exchanged looks, as to say good luck. He strides proudly across the stage and paused as he reached the podium. He relays the speech that I wrote to the congregation who laughs at his jokes – well my jokes, as well as in awe of his every word. _God how annoying is this man, he became so arrogant and I can't help express my disgust_, I thought rolling my eyes before facing the table.

"Are you ok?" Priscilla asked still facing our _"DAD"_

"Yup, how bout' you, you're feeling ok, how were you after the drinking session you had?" I asked

"Well, yes. I know how you don't like drinking – I mean getting drunk. But I just met awesome people the other night super handsome, but you know means nothing. All my friends were so in love with this guy but he was so elusive and mysterious than his friends." She gossiped

"Who?" I asked nonchalantly

"Who? Oh you mean the guy. I don't particularly know but all I remember when I was fainting was looking at his green eyes. And then SPLAT I forgot what happened next and I was lying down in your comfy couch." She says animatedly. Its him Mr. Parker. I suddenly remember those eyes and shifted in my seat as I remember his hold on me with his penetrating stare.

"You should really have an extra bedroom in you apartment. I mean I might drop in a lot." She says

"It's being worked out Prissy, give it two weeks. It's made especially for you and I even placed an extra bedroom in case you invite some friends. With that said No you can't bring a lot of people over. You know my rules." I say shutting down her excited look.

"Fine." She says slumping in her seat.

The speeches and the dinner have come to an end and slowly people disperse to the dance floor as the great room was filled with soothing great American songbook music by the live entertainment.

I slowly slip out of the room after Prissy was asked to dance, and head out unto the gallery where Meg, Nat and I would meet as instructed by their incessant texting.

_No one here? Where are they? _I looked at my phone and no text from both Meg and Nat. So before boredom struck me I decided to skim the gallery and look at my funds work.

Wow. They're pretty good. This is amazing such young artists but very nicely done, they're like professionals. I am getting much reward in this fund. Looking around I spot this beautiful painting, the colors are beautifully laid on top of each other, its vibrant and full of life, well at least that's what I feel. _I'm so buying this._

Suddenly, a familiar feeling hit me, it's like I'm being watched. _Mr. Parker? _I tense up not daring to look behind.

"Are you enjoying this painting?" A voice said. Looking at my left a feeling of disappointment came over me. _It's not him._

"It's very beautiful." I gleamed at this handsomely suited man. He was tall, golden hair with minimal undertones. Achingly beautiful blue eyes staring at me, with that stare, although not a similar stare but equally has an effect on me.

"Are you interested in buying this item?" He says. Again not taking his eyes off me.

"Well, it IS beautiful, who wouldn't want to buy this." I say looking at this beautiful art.

In silence we both stood in awe of the painting, _he is still there._ _Why am I all of the sudden a magnet of beautiful people? _ I took a glimpse of this gorgeous creature at the corner of my eye and he's smiling, that megawatt smile. _Think of a question to stop this silent torture._

"So are you into art?" I ask feeling stupid. _Of course he likes art dummy!_

"Yeah, I do." He says. Turning his soft gaze at me back to the painting. Then I realized why he's enjoying my admiration for this certain picture.

"Oh my. How stupid of me, you're the artist aren't you?" I say feeling more stupid.

He looks at me smiling and shakes his head. He seems very amused by me.

"No, but my art is similar to this kind."

"Oh. You take photographs." I say just noticing the professional camera he's holding. _What an idiot, you can go home now. You've managed to embarrass yourself enough._

"Guilty, but it's not the paintings that drew me here." He says before I could process his words, a second later a sound of a shutter was evident. I quickly threw my hands up as a reflex.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Force of habit." He says from behind his lens.

"Um. It's fine. I – I'm sorry as well." I say apologetically.

"No its ok. So-" He continues but out of the blue Meg joins us.

"Oh my gosh you found each other. Lexi, this is the guy I was telling you about." She says winking at me. _Gosh couldn't she be more obvious? _

"Lexi, this is Jude Michael Sanders. Jude, Lexi North." She says introducing us.

He holds out his hand and I take it. It's surprisingly soft, like feathers or pillows.

"North, your not—hang on. Alexandrea North?" He says enthusiastically.

"Guilty?" I say and I beam a smile mirroring his. Still holding his hands I notice someone approaching and I let go his hands.

I turned to see who was approaching; my eyes locked on in the most magnificent pair of dark emerald eyes looking through me, _PARKER_. Then I see his face, for some reason he was tense and composed than usual. Then again I don't really know him so maybe he was drunk and this is how he really is. _Still you have to admit he looks just as amazing in a suit, as he is in casual wear._

Behind him were Natalie and John giggling and smiling silly. They're just so cute.

Then Natalie leaped to me as if to say hi then She introduces Megan, Jude and me to Mr. Parker.

"Jude." He nods coolly at him still with that uptight stare.

"Megan, it's nice to meet you." He nods once more and shakes her hands.

"Alexandrea" He says grabbing my hands and brushed his lips on my hand like that night. Immediately my body was tingling all over. _Gosh this man is annoyingly hot. What's with the kissing of hands? What in the world is he doing here? Did he come with Prissy?_ His eyes gleams that same playful stare that night he brought prissy.

So there I was facing two amazingly handsome men, nodding with each other casually as Meg and Nat stared at me with a quizzical look.

I raised my eyebrows as to say "What?"

After yet another awkward and crazy mixed up feelings I'm feeling we all decided to join the rest of the people inside the ball.

"Why don't you guys go ahead? We'll follow." Natalie says with her commanding voice and truthfully the men agreed and went ahead of us.

Once they did, Megan started pulling on my arm, as did Natalie. "Owww. You guys be careful, I'm wearing heels over here." I say tugging them, reeling them closer to me.

"Lexi who knew you could be such a hot ticket?" Megan teased.

"What in the world are you guys on about?" I asked completely confused of their statement surely their overacting. This is such non-sense.

"Oh my Lexi, you really need a flashing neon sign?" Natalie says raising an eyebrow.

"Come on you guys, they're awesome but surely they're not interested in someone like me. I mean, surely -"I trail off

"Surely those two men were scowling at each other over a painting? I mean Jude was taking your picture and Chase kissed your hand." Megan says sarcastically.

"I mean, we're surprised they didn't put on a may-the-best-man-win-brawl." Natalie says animatedly acting like a boxer throwing girly punches in the air.

"Guys, Chase and I met, when he was bringing Priscilla home. That explains the kiss on the hand, just an inside joke I – think. Besides he might be here WITH Priscilla" I say convincing myself and somehow I was wishing I wasn't.

"And – and Jude he's a photographer, he just wanted pictures of the crowd surely or the painting behind me but I was standing in the way. Besides, none of those guys wants this." I say pointing to myself with both hands to make an effort to emphasize.

"I, invited Chase, remember he is the guy who recently came from Europe? My childhood friend? The one who I consider as my brother?" Natalie refreshes me but I can't seem to think of anything. And I shake my head with disapproval.

"Whatever, Lexi. Stop denying the inevitable. Just go with the flow. Two very, very, HOT men, I don't mean mediocre but HOT, extremely hot men, why can't you just accept them gladly. I'll take one for the team incase if they're interested." Megan says desperately convincing me, and drooling at both of the guys, who seems to be busy talking with John.

After Natalie and Meg forced me to dance with Jude, drank wine with the girls and Prissy was talking to Chase all night. My legs were tingling and wobbly, i decided It was finally time for me to go home.

I was waiting for a cab out on the steps of the Grand hotel. It's chilly and the cold breeze was pricking my bare shoulders making me collect myself.

"Cold?" It's Chase.

"A little, just waiting for a Cab." I say smiling at him. He looks really serious and guarded. Just like what Prissy told me when she met him.

"Here." He says smoothly removed his coat and slung it over my shoulders and there it was a hidden smile at the corners of his mouth. _Soft, soft, lips? Stop. _His hands holding my arms and I felt the tingles again.

As much as I loved the coat keeping me warm "I can't take this, how will I return this to you?" I say holding it close to my frame.

"You'll think of something. I've got to go ... Um Priscilla's waiting. Good night Alexandrea." He's deep thoughts on display on his faces and before I could say anything, he takes my hand and plants a kiss. He started moving up and not looking back leaving me speechless.

Moments later. Still no Cab. _Great. _

I decided to take a walk to the corner and hopefully find a cab. Out of nowhere comes this black sports car and parks beside me. The window went down and Jude looked out gleaming.

"Need a ride home?" He calls out.

"I'm actually fine. Thanks but I think a Cab is just around the corner." I say being courteous and declined like an idiot. My legs were freezing cold.

"Come on. Don't let me drag you in. Come." He commands opening the passenger door. Threatened by his line I obeyed quickly and went in.

His car smells so good. I know this smell; I recognized it while we were dancing. The car is super clean and nicely detailed interiors. Customized for sure. Breaking the silence he puts on the radio and smooth music resounded on the radio. I fiddled in my seat, my hands in knots. _Why am I so nervous? Surely I've ridden in some stranger's car who I've just met?_

Out of nowhere he clasps my hands and untangles them and keeping one on his hands. Shocked I couldn't move.

"Relax, Alexandrea." He says squeezing my hands. Making me more uncomfortable.

"So where do I drop you off?" he asks looking at me intently his blue eyes lighter.

"Um, The Aurora, I live in one of the units." _And I own the place, but I'm not going to say that because it'll freak you out._

"Cool." He says still not letting go of my hand. I looked out the window distracting myself trying to hide my blush, but let's face it, _who in the world can hide a blush? _Mustering my courage I looked at this man who's holding on to my hand and driving.

He looks refreshing, blue eyes, chiseled face; everything on this man's face complements each other. Noticing me looking at him, he faces me and looks back at me.

"What?" He says, looking confused.

"Nothing, I'm just looking." I say looking guilty.

"Are you checking me out?" He teased and gleams. _How am I supposed to answer that? _I quickly take my hands from his grip and hug myself closer to the jacket.

"Hey, I'm just teasing. Don't be upset." He says pulling in the driveway of The Aurora. _Just in time._

"Um – thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it." I say taking the seatbelt off.

"Hey, I really didn't mean to offend you or something." He looks at me intently, now is drawing closely to me.

"No, you didn't. I'm just tired that's all. Do you want to come up?" I ask politely.

"If you don't mind, I'd love to." He says. His face is gleaming now.

He then quickly got out and walked in front of the car, he looks amazingingly cool with his tux now slightly undone, but still holding in his awesomeness, I am at awe. He opens my door and lets me out then held me beside him with his arms around my waist and hands his keys over to the valet personnel.

Arriving at my Condo unit, Mrs. Gonzales greets us.

"Good evening Ms. North, do you wish for some beverages or food?" She smiles.

"No thank you, Stella. We just came from the Gala." I say. Then she leaves us alone in the living area.

He strides in the room looking around and sees my Ipod on the speaker dock, he plays sweet jazz music and crisp sounds the man plays throughout the room. He turns to me and smiled heavenly. His hair perfectly in place, eyes are bright and longing, his face softens as he walks to me.

Holding both my shoulders and leans in close.

"You are breathtakingly beautiful Ms. North." He says as he traces my ears to my bottom lip with his thumb.

"Um. So- so- are you?" I stutter. I feel like an idiot. My heart is racing, I can't bearly contain my excitement. I stare at his chest and fiddled on my fingers. _What is he going to do?_ The anticipation is killing me.

He giggles and pulls my chin up, looking me straight in the eyes. In an instant I feel his lips brush mine. Oh my. We stand there intoxicated by each as he kisses me harder holding my head in place with one hand and pulling me in closer to him. I couldn't move. _I could get use to this._ After what felt like eternity he stepped back leaving my burning lips longing for more.

Opening my eyes I see that smile that makes my legs all gooey. I couldn't stand his approving smile and I looked down feeling shy.

"Don't hide you face from me Andrea." He says stepping close again tucking in my sweeping bangs behind my ears.

"I love looking at this face." He says endearingly, I feel the rush of blood creep to my cheeks, his hands still on my face caressing my cheeks. _This man is something else; he looks like someone who came out from a glossy magazine. Am I dreaming this?or am I too drunk?_

"Are you ok?" he says gleeful face replaced with worries.

"Yes, I think it's all the wine I just drank." I say not feeling all too good. In an instant he sweeps me off the ground effortlessly carries me and places me on the sofa. He goes to the kitchen and disappears. My vision is blurry but I hear clinging of glass, then a silhouette comes to sight and sharpens and it's him, bringing me a glass of water.

"Drink, you'll feel better." He says cradling me in his arms as he held me up to drink the cool water.

"You should watch what you're drinking. I might not be here." He says caringly, I smile at him.

"Thanks, I really had fun tonight." I say.

"Do you need help getting to your bed?" He asks.

"No, I'm fine it's ok." I say standing up, once I did, my sight faded into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The sound of the shades lifting came to my senses. I slowly opened my eyes and bright ray of sunshine hits my eyes. Plumping myself upwards with my elbow I regained my eyesight, I checked my clothes ans I'm in my usual PJs and I quickly searched my bed for signs of living and to my relief, NONE.

"Good morning, Ms. North." Stella's voice resounding in my ear and I held my throbbing head.

"Morning, could I have an Advil please? Oh who changed my clothes?" I winced, massaging my head. _Thank God it's the weekend. _

"Mr. Sanders asked me to dress you up. He left early this morning tending to you." She says as she headed out the bedroom.

My phone kept buzzing and I answered it.

"Lexi!" Screams the voice and made my head ache more.

"Ow. Could you please tone down your voice?" I reprimanded. It's Priscilla.

"Sorry miss cranky. I just wanted to remind you of my party tonight." She reminded me.

"That's tonight?" I ask forgetting my promise and regretting my promise considering I have terrible headache and I'm bound to make this work considering it's Priscilla's 21th birthday.

"You didn't forget right? Come over at around 6 or 7 ok? Wear something cute we're partying tonight remember?" She says excitedly. I can't bail on this she'd hate me.

"No I didn't I just had a rough night." I say

"Oh, do explain who is he? It's that guy last night right?" she says getting more excited.

"NO!" I exclaimed "ugh, I don't do those one night things Priscilla." I scoffed.

"Don't be such a saint, Sissy." She teased. "So tonight right? See ya!" She says and hangs up.

_What happened last night? _I scramble to the edge of my bed and slowly stood up. I really feel loopy. Then It hits me "JUDE" I exclaimed.

I rummaged my phone under my sheets and looked at it. There's a text, well several texts, from an unnamed user.

Alexandrea,

I hope you're doing fine. I should vote against

You drinking, gathering that you fainted, I suggest

You don't drink without me.

Really Amused,

Jude Sanders

P.S.

I'm glad you like my lips. ;)

_Idiot! You are one ball of crazy! _Did I drunk call him? God, its annoying to forget that detail in my head! Dreading to open the other message and gulped a huge amount of air and opened.

Alexandrea,

I enjoyed last night too. I'm out of town

And I hope to see you again when I'm back.

Please, consider it.

I'd really want to continue our time together.

Text me back when you made your decision.

Jude Sanders

And finally the last message.

Alexandrea,

I'd really love to see you,

Please say yes.

Uneasy, Anxiety filled,

Jude Sanders

_He is something alright. _I smile feeling amazingly good. I've never had someone to think of me like that, be very caring and eager for me. Me, a twenty-four year old with a secret identity, which scares men away. Which reminds me.

I called Megan.

"Megan! Sorry to bother you but, please move my entire schedule today to monday?" I say.

"Sure, I actually did already since I remember you talking about a day off of rest before Priscilla's party. I also sent the gift you had picked for Priscilla. It may be in your condo now, since I asked Anderson to bring it up." She says. _Thank God for assistants._

"You're my savior Megan." I say slumping back in my bed.

"You need a break to once in a while Lex."She says sounding really busy.

"Remind me to raise your salary." I say.

"Sure. I'll put that on schedule. I got to go." She bids.

_I love being BOSS. _What to do on my rest day? Well rest. My grumbling stomach disagrees. So I catapulted myself out my bed and walk towards my corner table with yummy breakfast.

Eating my breakfast, enjoying myself I got the morning paper and read. Moments later I remembering the night, quickly scanned the newspaper to the leisure section and there it was the whole night in photographs. I winced as I saw myself with Mr. North and Priscilla. "Gosh, Do I look. " I say to myself thinking if a word that best describes me, but none comes to mind.

After breakfast I sit out my balcony and started thinking of whether I should go out with Jude again. _This sweet, handsome, sultry photographer thinks your great what more do you want?_

I sat on my lounge and just stared at my phone. "What the heck am I going to do?" hitting my head with my phone. Just as I was about to text my phone buzzes to life. _Speak of the devil_. I answer.

"Alexandrea?" His concerned voice is commanding.

"Jude?" I ask shocked at this unexpected call. What to say.

"Um. Where are you? Isn't it late or early where you are?" I say changing the subject. _He sounds mad or irritated._

"Italy, its noon here." He says. Rustle of people in the background.

"You had me worried. If I didn't need to come to Italy I could have waited until you woke. Why haven't you called me?" He demands. _Um – wait a minute, why is he being so – demanding? It irritates me. _

"I just woke up and I just looked at my phone now, I'm sorry if I was being insensitive." I retort.

"Sorry, Alexandrea, if I'm being demanding, it's just that you had me all worried and I wanted to hear from you, and the waiting is killing me." He says this time in his usual calm voice. _Isn't that sweet, he cares, but he shouldn't react as such._

"Its fine, I'm sorry too. I was about to text you though." I say in a comforting sort of way.

"Please say yes, it's just a date, a get to know you. Besides, I really loved our evening and I want to do it more often." He says in a seducing manner, this makes me think of the kiss we just shared. Gosh is he smooth. I shift in my seat as I recall the event last night. How does he make me feel this way even when he's away?

"Well yes. Yes I would love to, so till you get back?" I asked, hearing people speaking in Italian. It sounds urgent.

"That's great news. Listen, Alexandrea I'm Glad you said yes, but I got to go. See you then." He bids and the line was silent.

That was easy. Smiling giddily I put the phone down and just enjoy the sun's heat on me. Feeling the heat and the prick of cold breeze clinging on. Fall is drawing closer.

After my relaxing morning I decided to take a long bath and prepared for the night's event. I picked out few outfits and laid them on the bed. After sorting them out I had three runner-ups. The first outfit was a yellow halter blouse, paired with a patterned pencil skirt, my second choice was a black wrap around dress with a silver undertone and my final choice was a printed blouse with a corporate jacket and shorts to pair.

"Wow, these are beautiful Alexandrea." Mrs. Gonzales says

"Thanks, I just don't know if this is ok for Priscilla's party."I say sitting on the chair opposite my bed. Staring at the clothes.

"Anything you wear darling is going to be fantastic, you are beautiful, don't forget it." Mrs. Gonzales pats my head and searches my face. She's like a mother to me. I do miss these moments where I could confine with someone older than me for advice.

"Thanks, what do you think I should wear in this crazy night?" I ask hopelessly.

"You look good in any of these, but I suggest the second one, if it's one of those crazy nights. It's comfortable too so you don't have to be conscious and tugging your outfit all night." She says shrugging and grabbing the empty tray.

"What shall I bring you for lunch?" she asks.

"I don't know yet. I might not be here." I tell her as she went out of the room.

It's still 11. What do the average people do on a vaction? I flick through the channels on my television and scanned various channels. Boredom struck me at 12; I'm never in my room this long. I quickly changed into jeans, plain shirt, and a cardigan and decided to go out of the condo.

As I head out the building Anderson was waiting for me.

"Where to miss?" He greets me.

"I'd just like to walk around." I say breathing in the fresh air.

"Are you sure Miss?" He calls out as I walk towards the sidewalk.

"Yes, I'm fine." I call out waving at him.

Walking along the street I glance at the busy people around. _Gosh do I look like these people overworked and stressed? _I sigh. _Well not today. _I kept walking until I reached a quaint bookstore and decided to get in. The bookstore smelt of old pages and coffee; this is such a welcoming store. I looked around and took books with me, I eyed a corner in this shop that was divine. It's a cozy window seat surrounded by mounds of books.

"You want to give it a try?" A crusty English voice asked

"Oh. Yeah it looks so cozy, can I maybe stay for a while?" I asked gleaming at the old man in spectacles.

"Oh sure, my dear, take all the time you want. It's not every day I have a costumer. Would you like some tea? Or coffee? How about a muffin?" He asked sweetly.

"Oh. Tea, please jasmine if you have em and sure I'll have a muffin too." I say settling in the comfortable seat. This is lovely. It's like a get away from everything.

Moments later the old man comes back bringing the tea and a huge muffin. I quickly helped the man and placed the tea on the coffee table nearby.

"This is quite a place Mr. um-"I ask cueing for him to introduce himself.

"Call me Sherman, The late Mrs. And I built this lovely shop. She loved the idea of having people here lounging about and reading just like she did." He says reminiscing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You really did a good job with this shop. It's truly special." I add

"Don't sweat it darling. I'll leave you to your reading. You fancy them British books now do you." He says eyeing my stack of books.

"Oh, I adore them. Thank you, Sherman!" I call out. Slumping into the seat I start reading my beloved book Jane Eyre. I sipped on some of the relaxing tea, picked on my muffin and sinking into the comfy seat.

Totally engrossed in the book an insistent ringing of my phone took me out of Jane Eyre's world into the real world. Fishing out my phone from the bag I placed the book gently in the table.

"YOU BETTER BE READY!" Priscilla's voice booms from the speaker. _Wait what time is it?_ I looked at my watch, it's close to 5 pm. Gosh I've been here awhile longer than I thought but totally worth it.

"Prissy, I had some business to attend to but I'll be right over." I say gathering my stuff.

"You better be!" She yells and hangs up.

I quickly gathered the books and fished out my wallet approaching my new found friend, Sherman.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I lost track of time and I need to go now, how much am I paying for the Tea, muffin and the – um … rental?" I queried.

"First one's on the house, Ms. North. Just promise to visit soon." He says eyeing my credit card as he hands it back to me. Smiled at me warmly.

"Sherman, I couldn't – "I say as he puts up his hand as to say don't think about it.

"Very well then – thank you so much. I promise I'll be back the next time I have a day off." I say placing all my belongings in my bag and ran to my Condo.

I can't breathe. "Gosh do I need exercise" I say to myself as I make my way from the elevator to my front door.

I stepped into my condo from the foyer and stood at the empty room. I went on to my room and looked at the choices that I had laid out earlier. I scanned them one by one, there was pale pink rose laid out on the second outfit.

I quickly grabbed it and went looking for Mrs. Gonzales or Isaac. Isaac met me on the way to Mrs. Gonzales' room.

"Isaac, was anybody here earlier?" I asked with a stern look I always give when I'm worried.

"No, miss. I apologize but I stepped out a few minutes Mrs. Gonzales asked me to get something because she wasn't feeling well." He looked apologetically.

Moments later Stella went out her room.

"Miss, do you need anything?" She asks

"I just wanted to know who came in here. Someone left me this." I say holding out the pale pink rose.

Her face lit up as if she remembered something nice. " Yes, there was someone, He delivered that. He said he came from the some flower shop." She says

"What? But there's no card or anything. I just found it in my room laying on my wrap dress." I ask intrigued at who this person was.

"He went in your room? I told him to just place those in the table on the living room while I fetched him a glass of water. Poor thing looked overworked. Is there anything missing?" She sounds concerned.

"None, that I could see, Isaac search the whole condo when I leave I want the whole place searched. Look at every inch and look at the surveillance cameras if he left with something. I want a full report when I come back." I order getting flustered then I see Stella's worried face.

"Don't worry Mrs. Gonzales, it's not your fault. It couldn't be. Now, I'll go change – and you get some rest as I heard you aren't feeling well. " I say to her endearingly as she was accompanied by Isaac to her room.

I went in the room and decided to wear my wrap dress as suggested by Stella. I polished my look with accessories and my comfortable heels on. Heading out the condo I grabbed my gift for Priscilla. I went to down to the basement and was met by Anderson.

"I'd like to bring a car Anderson seeing that tonight might take long." I say to him.

"Very well miss, what would you like to use?" He asks. Pointing at my babies, the Bently Continental supersport, Audi S6, Aston Martins Rapide and V8 Vantage and my Cadillac SRX parked and clean in the basement. _I love fast cars it will come in handy someday._

"I'd like the Cadillac SRX Anderson; I don't think I need race cars for this event." I say jokingly.

Driving fast I reached Priscilla's building in minutes. I entered the basement and parked at my reserved parking. Priscilla's silver Lexus GS Hybrid, Aston Martin DB9 and her everyday car Mercedes Benz S-class were parked for everyone to see.

I got out of the car and met William, Priscilla's driver and caretaker of the cars.

"Ms. North, are you staying long?" He asks as I hand him my keys.

"It depends on Priscilla tonight William. Just take care of my car till I'm back." I say as I get into the elevator.

Priscilla's loft is the girliest, quaint, bachelorette's pad you'll ever see in your life, all classic details and chandeliers. Her place has a high ceiling with a mezzanine for her bedroom and walk-in closet. She has a small kitchen/dining area and a spacious living area. The glass curtain windows make the room so airy and light.

"Sissy? Is that you?" I hear her from upstairs.

"Yes. Where are your friends?" I ask looking at the empty living area with cocktails on the coffee table.

"They're coming." She says excitedly walking down from her bedroom and her face contorted at the sight of me.

"Where the heck do you think we're partying at your conference room? Gosh, you look like your attending a conference or something. Didn't you get the themed outfit?" She growls at me.

"Um. No, and besides I'm just chaperoning you I don't need to look like you while doing it." I explained defensively feeling lame looking at my sister's outfit. She is wearing this strapless sequined sweetheart neckline, mini mirror dress; she looked absolutely stunning and glittering like her chandelier.

"No. No. No. Absolutely not! You have to it's my birthday Sissy!" She pouts.

"What do you want me to do go shopping now?" I ask surrendering to her whining.

"No need I have a second runner up outfit." She smiles enthusiastically. Grabbing me by the hand and pulling me up the stairs.

"No. No. No. I know your outfits. There's a reason why I don't wear them, I don't look good in them plus is way too uncomfortable." I say defensively waiting for her as she searches her closet for something.

"It's a Sherri Hill, like mine, you'll love it promise." She says twirling.

Moments later she went out of her closet; she was holding a sparkling mini dress. With a smile spread widely across her face she ran up to me. She shoved the dress at me for me to fit in her closet.

"This is too short Priss. You're a couple of sizes smaller than me. I can't possible wear this. I'll have to squeeze in. What is the theme supposed to be? Be a disco ball?" I asked annoyingly, hoping to let her make me wear my wrap dress.

"It has a strap, promise you won't feel naked. It's my birthday, at least try it on. I'm not that thin we're just the same. Come on stop stalling and oh I picked out shoes for that outfit, it's by the mannequin." She ordered.

I walked into her walk-in closet; it's as girly as the theme of her whole loft. I changed from my comfy clothes to this piece of cloth. I glanced at it and pulled it over my head. I slung to my body but not as tight as I expected. It's a sequined number it's surprisingly comfortable – until I caught a glimpse of my bareback. _Darn it Priscilla is going to be the death of me._

Taking off my shoes I take a look at the shoes she choose, I picked up the strappy heels, that's made of tiny mirrors and isn't that high than the other sky high-heels. I don't think I could walk long in those sky-high pumps. Later I hear clamor from below, Priscilla's friends just arrived.

"Lexi!" Shouted from what I hear was Natalie. _Thank God she's here._

I took one last look at myself, I took out my one sided braid and flows my wavy hair down my back. I nodded at the cleverness of my hair hiding my bareback. From looking conservative I end up looking like a full on party girl.

I slowly slid out of the closet and slowly made my way down the stairs silently as to not attract attention.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" I hear from the giggling girls.

I turn to them looking like I just did a serious crime and was caught red handed. I smile uneasily.

"Oh my, Lexi! You look so hot! I didn't know you were hiding something in your corporate looks." Natalie says appraising me and giddily grabbing both my arms and wrapped me into her arms.

"I don't look THAT good. Come one, you look hot though really your usual hotness is oozing from that outfit." I say as she twirls, she was wearing what looks like a tutu but with the same mirrored themed bustier in aquamarine. Her blond hair was curled like mine and she looked pretty as always.

"Its good to see you look like this Lex, maybe we'll get you drunk, or maybe you'll loosen up a bit and work on your people skills." She giggled and winked at me.

Closing in with everyone, they paid me complements that I never heard before.

"See, you look great. Don't be uncomfortable because we all look the same." Prissy squeezed my arm, as we both look at the glittering girls in short dresses drinking cocktails.

"Get ready to have fun." She says at me. Before she got back to her friends I stopped her, while tugging her hand.

"I wanted to give you a gift before we left." I handed her a box wrapped in elaborate ribbons.

"Sissy, you didn't have to. I'm just so happy you joined me this time. It's not another car is it?" She says as she opened the box.

"No. Just look." I say. She gasps and I know I did well.

"My own charm bracelet!" She says pulling the gold Pandora bracelet with the charms that describes our lives in the past until the present.

"I know it's not Cartier or Harry Winston – but. " I shrugged.

"I love it; I finally have one like yours. Thank you so, so much!" She gleams as she gestures to let me help her place it on. Then she admires the gleaming thing from a far. She was mesmerized by the glittering charms and was genuinely happy. I'm glad I was able to be here for here than the usual car-gift-to-forgive-me-for-missing-her-birthday.

"So Prissy, where are we headed?" One of her friend asked.

"Well – "She looks at me like she did something wrong. _What did you do this time?_

"We're going to party at Enigma in the VIP lounge!" She squealed, after hearing the news everyone squealed back leaving me deaf.

"But that's expensive I mean renting out the entire VIP lounge?" one of her friends gawked at Priscilla.

"Yes, Pris. Where did you get the money?" I ask with my fake-curiosity-face.

"Well – I thought you couldn't make it tonight and so I took the liberty of buying my gift ahead of time. i kinda use your money, Just in case. Happy Birthday to me?" She looks up at me with her hopeful eyes.

"That only happened once or twice." I retort rolling my eyes at her.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. " She says jumping giddily._ Good thing we own the place now._

After everyone finished the pre-party cocktails and the gossip well dried out everyone decided to go as it was 11 pm already.

"So Pris. Are we taking my car?" I asked

"Nope. We're actually taking a limo." she says smiling giddily. I rolled my eyes at her as she was praised by her friends.

"What? It was free. Part of the package." she says feeling so clever.

We headed down to the lobby and rode the limo. Everyone sparkled in the limo including me. I felt really self-conscious because I'm showing too much skin. I look around at the girls who seem to not care of their skimpy outfits. After all tonight we party, which i haven't done in a very long time.

As the limo was approaching the glass cladded entrance of the night club, the waiting line was so long that it reached the next block. After seeing this, doubts about buying this club disappeared. The girls and i was giddy and surprisingly excited.

We got out the limo and all eyes were on us. The bouncer let us in. The laser lights gleamed and made patterns; the loud bass made my heart beat in the same pace. The music was upbeat and made you want to dance and let loose.

Prissy and the rest were dancing they're way in the dance floor expertly weaving and leading the way while I followed bobbing my head to the beat since i don't really know how to dance.

We finally reached the VIP area and in an instant i relaxed. The crowed was ecstatic and getting hyped-up. Priscilla ordered drinks and shots and i know this is all charged to me.

"This is so awesome. Isn't it cool, I wish my 21st birthday was like this." Natalie spoke out of the loud sound. I smiled back at her as she handed me a drink.

I sat down at the sofa overlooking the club while drinking my margarita. Priscilla's friends started to leave the area and unto the dance floor.

"Lexi! Come on join us!" Priscilla says as she grooved while walking towards me.

"No! N. O. I will in no circumstances dance, you know i don't know how to dance." I retorted at Priscilla.

"Well just bob your head like you always do and just wave your hands or something. Come on Nat wants to go." Priscilla says trying to convince me.

Both Nat and Priscilla pouted at me. _Gosh don't be such a baby. You dance in your apartment just do the same thing just sway those hips. _

"Fine!" I say giving up. I gulped my drink and fixed my skirt to avoid a dress malfunction.

We made our way to the dance floor, Priscilla and Natalie danced gracefully and i sway in envy, they're so comfortable with themselves. Later as i felt the alcohol kicking i loosened up a bit and joined Priscilla and Nat's dancing, not as graceful, i bet.

Sweating and breathless I signaled to Natalie that I needed to go to the bathroom. I slowly eased my way out of the dancing crowd and located the comfort room. I entered a very clean super sleek and modern bathroom and i breathed more easily. I didn't expect this place to have such a clean bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror and this beaming girl was smiling at me and i soon realized that it was my reflection. I can honestly say that I never looked this good and relaxed. My eyes were glinting, my cheeks were pink from dancing and I was glowing.

As a reflex I checked my phone and its 1 in the morning, i had messages and i checked them.

Most of them from Jude. I opened one out of curiosity.

Alexandrea,

I'm glad you agreed, I just finished work

I'll be back soon. I'm missing you, that smile

And those lips.

Jude

The messaged made me flush and felt like i was jello. The last sentence made me scared of the way things were going too fast, yet it made me feel some things that I never felt before. I felt satisfaction for some reason that I can't quite put my finger on it.

I gleamed as I headed out the room. I glanced at the packed dance floor and saw Priscilla and Natalie being surrounded by guys checking them out while they danced the circle made by people who were watching them and the guys seems to be having a good time. Since i didn't want to be in the spot light, I decided to return to our ridiculously expensive VIP area.

Reaching the fourth flight of stairs, I was stopped in my tracks upon seeing the group of random men in our VIP area. I was flustered and was second guessing where to go or sit._ Come on, Lexi you're a leader a bunch of guys couldn't possibly scare you. _Then in an instant everyone was looking at me with confused expression i quickly turned around and loss control, slipping off the 4th step, my anticipation of hitting the ground was cut off when I felt a strong hold on my waist as to prevent me from falling and now my face is planted on his chest. _Better the chest than the floor._

Ashamed I dreaded to look up, but i mustered the courage to prevent further embarrassment. He's intense green eyes filled with worry looking at me with confusion.

"Hi, Are you alright?" Chase asked. I can't believe its him. I must compose myself. _Answer you idiot!_

"Y- Yes, thanks to you. I'm so sorry." I stutter realizing that he's still craddling my weight.

"Welcome, Don't be ." he orders. Still holding me, His expression changes and I see a smile forming in the corner of his mouth.

"Hey guys, this is Alexandrea North. Priscilla's sister." He says loudly against the music and facing me to the handsome display of guys. I feel myslef flush as they turned their attention towards me. Everyone was very friendly and said hi or asked me if i was older or younger or were we twins.

Still standing his arms around me not, one of his friends placed his arms around Chase's neck and said.

"Nice date, keep a tight grip on her Chase or she might wind up with someone else."

At the moment I strayed from Chase's grip and quickly sat on the edge of the sofa holding on the armrest. Feeling dizzy from almost falling down the steps and flat on my face.

Chase sat beside me talking to his friend, he then turned his attention to me and i felt obliged.

"Thanks again, um - What are you dong here?" I ask needing to drink cold cold water.

"Priscilla invited me and the guys. Are you really ok? - wait here." he says laving before i could give him an answer.

He came back with a glass of cold water in his hands. He passed it to me as he sat closely adjacent to me. His arms was on the back of the low sofa. His hands slightly brushed my bareback and i froze, retreating i decided to place the glass on the nearby table without letting him see my discomfort on my face.

Not changing his position I sat up looking back at him. He's eyeing me with that stare again. Placing his head on his free hand.

"You look... Different, than what I expected you to look or be wearing." he says

"Why? What did you think i was going to wear?" I asked curious is time.

"Well, I'd expect you to wear something conservative and not like this. But let me tell you this is a pleasant change." He eyes me again. Not bearing his gaze, I leaned back on the sofa where his hand set, since I didn't want him to see me blush again. I don't know if it was my imagination but his hands is brushing featherlike touches on my back and it makes my whole body tingle in ways that i haven't even felt before. I looked at him and his eyes were brighter than usual.

Is it just me? Or the alcohol that's making me want to launch myself to him and kiss his face. It's taking all my strength to just stay composed. _Gosh I need another drink. I can't bear this._ I grabbed the drink on the table.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He says in my ears while grabbing my wrists as I held the slim stalk of the glass.

"Why? I can drink this if I wanted to." I retort feeling schooled by this stranger I just met.

"You want a drink? Here" He says handing me the glass of water and taking the drink from my hands.

"And besides there might be something in that drink. Rules when drinking in a bar, when you leave a drink on the table don't drink it again. There are crazy people who'd slip pills in these and you might wind up on the news tomorrow missing." He says this time eyeing me with an intense expression. Gosh he looks good with that playful look in his eyes and his annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"How would I know you didn't place something in this?" I said eyeing him suspiciously looking at the glass that's now changing color.

"Well, Ms. North I like girls who are awake and I'm not one to take pleasure in women who are drugged. I mean what fun that would be?" he says adjusting the sleeves of his jacket as he stared me down. I shift in my seat as images of him with girls just flashed in my mind. _Stop thinking drink!_

Taking the water I slump on the sofa. Just in time, I see Priscilla and Natalie shuffling they're way to the VIP with the girls, still dancing.

"There you are Lexi. What are you guys doing? We were waiting for you on the dance floor." Natalie says squeezing in to sit beside me forcing me to be closer to Chase.

The girls meet with Chase's friends and the VIP area looked livelier than ever. Some left the area in pairs and danced some cuddled and chatted. Priscilla sat next to Chase drawing us both squished in the middle.

"Chase thanks so much for coming and bringing your friends along." Priscilla says batting her lashes. _Great._ I felt a sinking feeling as they chatted together.

Natalie ordered another round of drinks. As the waiter handed us drinks, Chase glared at me as I took the drink. _Who cares? He can't tell me what to do. _

"Let's drink to a great night!" Priscilla screams hoisting the drink up as if to toast to everyone.

And all the girls, including Nat joins her; I on the other hand drank up the whole drink that is desperately needed. With Chase still staring me down, Priscilla and the girls asked me to take another drink. I take another glass and prepared myself, although second-guessing, I promised myself to let loose_._ _Here goes nothing._ Before I could drink up, Chase grabs the glass and drinks up, stunning me in my seat. Priscilla and the girls cheered him. He then places the glass on the table. He looks like he was about to scold me. I cringe to the thought.

"I think you had enough. Come." He says standing holding his hand out to me.

"No. I can't dance." I panicked. _Come on even when I'm intoxicated in alcohol i still can't dance._

"Go on Sissy! Don't. Be such a baby." She says pushing me to stand. I stood wobbling and was feeling dizzy because of the sudden movement.

"I've got you." Chase says pulling me closer to him.

I look back at Nat who is also whisking me away and I mouth the word help but she didn't care. _So I'm on my own. Keep calm. Breathe._

Chase weaved us through the dance floor effortlessly and finally stopped he pulled me in close that I'm flat on his chest as his hands claims my back.

"I think it's just right that I get to dance with you. Seeing that shmuck had his chance last night." he says to me as he stared into my eyes intently. We slowly started to move slowly and gradually moved to the beat. He's got some moves but I know I'm still not doing a good job dancing, no matter how much he stirs me around. He moves smoothly cradling me and never letting me go. He spins me round and the takes me back in his arms again. This is sooo hot. I feel so liberated; I've never done something like this. He looks so sexy and just perfect. _What's wrong with me? I need to sit. This is just too much. He's not here for you. Surely._

"Are you ok?" he asks as he swayed me to the music

"I feel dizzy from the spinning." I say droopily placing my head on his chest. He smells so good.

"You look so good." I slurred silently and freeze as I realized I just said that out loud.

He lifts my chin up to let me gaze at him.

"See. You shouldn't have drank too much." he says, lifting me up and carrying me out of the dance floor, near the entrance.

"What are you doing?" I ask trying to wiggle my way out of his grip.

"You're wobbly, you're slurring and you're a bit courageous and talking without filter."

"But, Priscilla might leave; she's going to look for me." I whined as I followed him dragging my feet.

"Out, you need air, besides she'll get through here with or without you." He orders me holding the door open.

A rush of fresh air swoops towards me and I felt queasy. We stood in silence. I looked around for a bench but no luck._ I really need to sit. _I leaned against the pole and sneaked a peek at him behind my lashes; he looked at me completely calm. I started to sit on the sidewalk when his arms caught me.

"What are you doing?" He says quizzically.

"Um, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm tired and there are no chairs, my feet are hurting and I'm about to suffer later. So can I please – with cherries on top - sit?" I whined. _This guy is unbearable, he's charming one time and crazy stern the next. _

"No. Don't sit. Come let's have coffee." He says calmly still holding me upward trying to lead me off the sidewalk.

"It's one in the morning and you want me to drink coffee?"

"Well, where do you want to go?" he asks looking amused, this time flashing me his knees-wobbling-smile. _With you? Anywhere but here._ A thought of him and me in private comes to mind, and then I shrug the thought as I felt his eyes on me. Distracting my awful thoughts fueled by alcohol and imagination, my mouth felt dry, someone dressed in outrageous colorful outfit reminded me of a Slurpee.

"I don't know. I kind of want to try – um." I look at him and second guessing whether I should tell him or not.

"Never mind. Let's just head back Priscilla and Natalie will think I'd gotten kidnapped or something." I say quickly diverting.

"Go on. What were you going to say?" He was curious this time and his eyes were gleaming at me.

"No. I won't tell you unless you bring me back to the VIP area." I demanded hoping he'd take the bait.

"Kidnapped?" He seemed to be really amused now. _The nerve! He's laughing at me._

"You really want to get back there?" Holding his laugh as I scowled at him.

"Come on. Stay near or you might fall flat on your face." He says giving up running his hand through his hair and pulling me close as we went back in the loud noisy club. The music was pounding in my head and I felt sick. If it wasn't for Chase's hands on my waist I could have fallen flat on my face as he said.

We reached the VIP area finding the girls dancing like there's no tomorrow. I see Natalie like I've never seen her before. She was glowing and having so much fun and it brought a smile on my face. She spots me and immediately lunges towards me leaving Chase doubling his grip on me or we all would fall on our backs.

"You're having fun?" I ask Natalie who seemed to be on crazy pills.

"Oh, yeah! This is the best!" She yells. In an instant someone placed his arms around her. Before I could act violently scolding her I let loose a huge amount of air I relief that it was John.

"You came!" I say surprised.

"She drunk called me. What did you do to my fiancé Lexi?" He shrugged and rolled his eyes as I shrugged in apology.

"I didn't know she was even coming. Priscilla invited her." I say defensively.

"But I'm really glad you're here." I say smiling at him.

"Chase. I see you're in this mess as well." John leans in close to Chase.

"Yeah, Priscilla wanted me to bring my friends." He says rolling his eyes at the group behind John.

"I can see why." John says, looking at the group partying and seems to be growing.

As they were talking I managed to get out of Chase's grip and got my purse and searched the content. I sigh in relief as I saw my wallet and phone. I checked my phone and I am faced with a bunch of emails and missed calls. _Alexandrea get a grip tonight you party and tomorrow you're going to lecture yourself saying you'll never do this again._

"Are you having fun Sissy?" Priscilla hops beside me gleaming and looking pleased.

"Yeah, I am , Happy Birthday again Pris." I say hugging her .

Natalie joins the party and hugs us both slurring I-love-you-s were exchanged. John greets Priscilla again and bids her a good night holding Natalie carefully as she appeared to be really drunk.

"Do you have to go party pooper!" Priscilla glowers to John.

"I wouldn't want my Fiancée being photographed in a most compromising position displayed for everyone. '' John says looking at Natalie who is totally wasted.

"Photographed?" Priscilla asks.

"Yeah, paparazzi are here for the heiress of the North group is here so… you know how that will end up." John says

"What? How did they know?" Priscilla frowned.

"Don't worry about it Pris. I'll take care of that. Ok John take care. Thanks for the heads up." I say to John as I comfort the bummed Priscilla.

I took out my phone and called Isaac.

"Isaac. There are paparazzi in the Enigma have security doubled and have the limo be driven by Anderson and head to the back door and secure the place." I snapped at him. Getting annoyed with the fact that paparazzi wants to take a snap of Priscilla since she is as everyone knows the only heiress of the North group.

"Yes miss. Right away miss." Isaac says.

I placed my phone in my bag and was instantly relieved and was feeling better. _There's_ _nothing like a rush of anger to clear off the dizziness of the alcohol._

"I'm so sorry to have placed you in this position Prissy." I say apologetically.

"It's ok. It's for my own good right?" She says.

"Yes but it's also a hazard as well." I say giving away anything

"You ok to leave early?" I asked holding her hands.

"Yup, I think we can continue in my apartment." She says waiting for my approval.

"Fine. Just make sure you don't make too much noise, we may own the place but if anyone moves out you're paying the rent." I say teasing her.

"Sure I promise I won't lose you your tenants. Swear." She says looking really wasted.

"We should have fun, you want to party and crash at my place?" She's now back with her intoxicated state.

"No, thanks anyway. Enjoy your day. I've got to rest busy day coming up and I don't know if I can handle it in the state of hang-over." I say apologetically again. I feel so guilty having to drag her with me.

"It's ok. Thank you so much for taking care of me." She says almost sobbing. Alcohol really got to her. Laying her head unto my lap.

"You're very welcome. I wouldn't have it any other way." I say stroking her head.

A few minutes passed and Priscilla was her old self again. She got up and fixed herself.

"Party at my place!" She screams out loud to her friends and the whole VIP area agreed loudly.

_This isn't going to end well. _I think I need to do some renovating in Priscilla's bldg.

"So where are you we heading?" asked Chase standing behind me staring at the overwhelming crowd.

"Well. You are going to Priscilla's place and party all night. While I will be partying in my loft and prepare for my job." I say leaning towards him and then staring at the crowd.

"You're not coming?" He asks brows knitted together.

"Well, it's early in the morning and I played hooky for a day, leaving me with a ton of paperwork." I try to explain to him under the deafening sounds of the music and screaming.

He didn't react and his mood hasn't changed.

Priscilla and her friends headed out the back door leaving me behind the in crowd shuffling to make my way to the exit. As I exit the limo was full and I was left there standing. Anderson saw me and waited for my orders.

"Go on Anderson take them to Priscilla and have the roof deck open for them to party. Also thank you so much for coming and sorry to wake you."

"It's ok miss, I was already awake when Isaac called" He gleams and disappears behind the wheel.

As the car drove away, I was planning as to where I would head. I looked down at my watch and saw it was 3 in the morning. _Where do I go from here?_

"So. You were left behind?" Chase's voice sneaks up behind me and I jump.

"Oh. Hi. Yeah Limo was full so." I explained.

"So remind me where did you want to go?" He says his face lights up at me. _He still hasn't forgotten?_

"Now? I think home is where I should go." I say hiding the trace of embarrassment from my face reminded of what I was thinking when he asked me the same question.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" He says in a convincingly fashion._ Yes! I want to stay longer!_

"Well, I was going to tell you earlier that I wanted to try a Slurpee. I heard they're great." I looked down at my feet wishing I hadn't said it out loud.

"You never had a Slurpee before? I mean. I'm sure you could have bought one near your condo. Seven Eleven is everywhere." He says containing his laughs of amusement

I burrowed my eyebrows with a confused expression.

"You are a breath of fresh air. That is a line I never thought I'd hear from a girl. Come on lets Slurpee you up." He jokes wrapping his arms around me as we walked out of the alley.

I looked up at him and he is genuinely gleaming at me and I can't help but mirror his expression. He looked down at me and shakes his head.

"Stop it! Don't make fun. I've been busy that's all." I whined.

"Who's too busy for a Slurpee?" He muses.

"Well, the thought never occurred to me." I say.

We arrive at the Seven Eleven and he hands me an empty cup.

"Ok. Isn't there supposed to be something in this?" I asked

"You have to serve yourself. For a minute I just thought you made up this story to avoid coffee. Follow my lead." He says as he moved to the soda machine and fills his cup with this icy drink with the consistency of a maple syrup.

I follow his lead and filled my cup. I feel like a kid again just hanging out not having the weight of the world on your shoulders, nothing fussy but just pure carelessness.

"You have to admit though this is better than a stuffy coffee shop." I say sipping the cool cool drink satisfying the need of my parched mouth, as we head to the nook of the shop.

"Yeah, although I think you're a bit overdressed." He says looking at me.

I twirled for his amusement. "Well I couldn't go shopping at a time like this." I say.

"Well, you look lovely, but I think you need more clothes." He says placing his drink down the counter and shuffles out his jacket and placing it over my shoulders.

"If you keep this up I'd have all you're jackets and you'll be out in the cold winter days." I say trying to hide my blush as I felt my whole body shiver at his touch.

"I'd take that anytime than having men mercilessly staring you down and drooling." He says coolly this time looking out the window staring down at the group outside.

"Ha ha. Right, you know you have a very nice sense of humor." I say trying to lighten up his mood. He closes his eyes for a while and looks at me this time with his usual warm presence.

"You just don't know how men react to you, do you." He says moving my side bangs away from my face and tucks them behind my ears.

Shocked by his statement I quietly sipped my slurpee feeling the coolness rush inside me. _What the heck does he mean by how men react at me? Is he drunk again?i need to excuse myself and collect myself._

"Um. I think I need to use the restroom. I'll be back." I say in a high pitched voice as I look at him still drinking his drink.

He nods and I leave. I really do need to use the restroom. I have been after all drinking all night. I went with my business and stared at my reflection before heading out. Surprisingly my makeup hasn't run a mock and my hair stayed in place. I sigh in relief as I fix the jacket drawing it closer to me.

"This dress is going to give me Pneumonia." I say to myself as I head back to the nook.

"Ready to head out? I can imagine you have tons of work headed and this Slurpee break has been to long of a break" Chase teases and smiles as he held my drink breaking the awkwardness we had earlier. He looks so casual now that he's left with his v-neck shirt and jeans that fits him just right. He's such a sight to see.

I nod and we were off. He insisted to bring me home and so naturally I didn't decline. I'd get to be with his company a little longer. I must have dozed off because when I woke I was on leaning on Chase's chest; naturally I jumped and looked at him apologetically. He seemed to be thinking deeply before he said.

"We just arrived, don't panic."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to -" I trail off.

"Let's bring you up. Come." He says as he moved swiftly out the cab and held his hand out for me to take.

We were in the elevator and the room felt smaller and an unfamiliar feeling is rising from within me. I looked up the floor we were at and I dreaded as the number kept rising up to my floor. I took a glimpse of Chase, his eyes darker now and he had that face he had when we saw each other at the gala. _Is it just me feeling this tension or am I just too drunk. Darn clouded judgment due to alcohol._

A ding of the elevator signaled me that we're at my floor.

"So. This is me. Thanks again for accompanying me. I'm sorry to have spoiled you're fun." I say walking out the elevator and unto my foyer.

"It was a pleasure Ms. North. It was a refreshing start of my day." He says now showing off a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth. The door started to close and I turned my back at him and cursing at the elevator for closing the doors.

Before I could walk towards the door to my condo warm hands grabbed mine and spun me to him. Face to face Chase looked at me as he kissed my hand leaving sending tingles all over my body.

"Chase um –"I squeaked as I'm stunned at his presence. One moment I thought I won't see him until another mutual affair but now he's here. Actually here.

"I forgot my jacket." He says as he brushed my bangs to the side and holding my head at the same time. He slipped his jacket of my body. His other hand caressing my bareback sending shivers at every touch. _ I can't take this anymore he's so sexy, staring me down, licking his bottom lip. I'm entranced by this, there's this serious need inside me. _

Before thoughts persuaded me to jump at him and kiss him, he beat me to it. My lips burning from his cool mouth from all the Slurpee we were drinking. Sweet flavor of apple filled my mouth as he kissed me deeper and deeper. He sweeps me off my feet and pins me on my foyer wall. I wrapped my arms around him and my hands feeling every bit of him and made my way to his soft hair, caressing it, mirroring his hands on my back and his other tugging my hair.

He made his way to my neck breathing heavily kissing my shoulders and back to my lips. An explosion of desire deepened, longing – and then it hit me like a huge truck. _This is Chase who my sister likes, a lot. This is Chase my best friend's brother-like-friend and not Jude the guy I decided to meet and get to know deeper._

"Chase stop." I hushed between kisses, his lips relentlessly claiming me.

"I can't –" I said and He quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry" He says taken aback at my words. Looking disappointed

"No. Its ok it's just. Priscilla I mean- you and her. I can't be responsible for hurting her. She's my sister." I explained breathlessly from his kisses.

"What? What do you mean? Priscilla?" He says sounding exasperated.

"This isn't about Priscilla is it? I just went with you; you think I'd be here if I liked Priscilla? Is it Jude?" He says his face hard and w annoyed.

"No. It's about you and her. I mean tell me you don't have feelings for her, tell me she doesn't like you. Tell me there's nothing there. Tell me it wouldn't ruin her if she'd find out about this." I say hoping he'd say something to make me feel better as surges of emotions are waiting to explode.

He fell silent and I hated myself seeing his expression growing dark. _Great I just ruined this. I had him all to myself and I just gave him away._

"Just as I thought." I hushed looking down. Tears are pooling in my eyes.

Chase draws near and I freeze trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry. I have some things to figure out." He whispers as he plants a kiss on my head. One last hug as my face digs in his chest; he swiftly grabbed his jacket and went in the ready opened elevator.

As the elevator doors shut I looked up and tears fell and in an instant feeling cold, confused and lost.

I've never felt the way Chase made me feel just now and now because of my stupid mouth I may never feel that way again. I went in the front door looking around the condo and it felt cold and lifeless. I headed to my bed took off my clothes and replaced it with an oversized clean shirt and hid under my sheets silently letting out my tears.

A week has passed, I filled my schedule and not bothering to stop except but sleep to avoid the self-inflicted void in my life. Locking myself away in my North tower office and made double time of new ventures to make myself busy.

Sipping my coffee and eating my sandwhich brought by Natalie I re-enacted the next day when she stormed into my bedroom dragging me from my sheets, stuffing me comfort food as she demandes I tell her everything that happend. She was furious with Chase when she knew but scolded me as well for giving him up.

I sigh at the thought and held the unshed tears from my eyes. A knock snapped me out if my reverie and I quickly collected myself.

_"_Miss North, There's someone here looking for you. He's not listed in the Preped clients." Lissa says nervously

"He says its urgent too." She holds her breathe as she looks at me nervously.

"Who is he?" I ask now intrigued

"An Eliot James miss."she replied

"ok. Send him in." I say anxiously

I gathered myself and sat behind my desk as Lissa summons my uninvited guest. i mentally prepared my speech in the need if NDA in case if he wants to become partners with North group

The door swings open and I stand heading towards the door to welcome my guest. I caught a glimpse of a familiar smile that stopped me at my tracks.

"Ms. North, Keith Slater." His voice almost strong commanding and almost a whisper.

I glare at him containing my glee upon seeing him.

"I knew it. You still remember me." He then says after apraising me.

"You think I'd forget?" I smile and hug him as tight as i could.

"Glad to see you too Lizz." He says in much glee hugging me back.

"It's been to long how have you been?" I say acting out of my normal demeanor.

"Good. Thriving and. Still living my life on the run." he says gleeful sarcasm.

"What are you doing going out of your shadows then?" I say gesturing him to sit and I relax.

"Word on the street, Little Red Riding hood is being hunted by Moretti's men." He says frowning at his phrase.

_Moretti? What is he up to? He's still in prison right?_ Stunned at his declaration I remain stunned in my seat.

"He's still in jail, but I hear he's going to be free in a few months or so, talks about huge bail out. Don't worry though; you're a pretty hard one to find. I mean hiding behind the company, faking your own death, not even a word in the Interpol nor the black market. You cleaned it all." He says plastering a silly smile on his face. _God, do I miss him._

"Well, I wouldn't have done it without you, Nick. If I was a hard find, how did you find me?" I say worried this time. Nick is the best among the best people who can track me, this is not good.

"Don't worry. There are no telltale sign that could give you away. I know you better than anyone that's how I tracked you. I assure you you're safe, but just to make sure, I'll snoop around for info. Did you feel you're being surveyed? Or followed from time to time?" He queries placing his game face on.

"Well security is pretty tight with me, but there are a few alarming events recently starting with anonymous flower sending, and then another break in the apartment." I say raising my eyebrow at him willing him to fess up.

"Ok. I'm sorry. The flowers were our thing way back then." He says apologetically.

"I thought those flowers were familiar but the pink rose was what had me worried." I say relieved.

"Pink? I never sent pink roses Liz." He says as I wince in the unfamiliar sting of my own name.

"If it wasn't you? It was the intruder in my condo." I say strucked with fear.

"Don't worry. Who ever it is we'll stay steps ahead from him." He reassures me.

We were both silent, contemplating on the situation and looking worried. _How did Moretti even find me? He couldn't have. _Lost in our thoughts the sudden knock of my door shook us both back to reality. Lissa reminds me of my meeting and leaves.

"Well, I guess my time is up. I'll contact you Elizabeth. I promise no one will harm you." Nicholas says as he strides up and kisses my forehead like the old times and hugs me firmly and then let goes and leaves me in my office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Elizabeth? Lily? How are you feeling today?" The social worker asks me as I hold a sobbing Priscilla to my side.

Ignoring the social worker I hug Priscilla closer to me.

"Where's dad Lizzie?" Priscilla asks me sobbing and fear in her eyes.

"Shhh. Don't cry Lily. It's ok." I say hushing her as I look at the social worker.

"This will take just a few moments dears; I need you to Identify these people before you can leave." She says with a comforting smile but sadness glimmers in her eyes.

She takes out a thick folder and scans the pages for a picture, she then shows me a picture of a couple, the man late forty's in a suit with gray hair framing his face just perfectly, the woman dressed in a floral sundress in her late thirties gleaming softly. These folks are Aunt Vivian and Uncle Edgar.

"Aunt Vivian and Uncle Edgar North." I say silently to the woman.

She then stashes the picture inside the folder, she then explained that since our my mother is deceased and my father had to serve jail time for a long time we had to be placed in the foster care system but due to the appointment of the North's as our legal guardians we are able to live with them.

Fear crept to me as I watch my father hugging us for the last time, sobbing and wishing he'd never done what he did and saying I love you like it was the last, Lily crying at my side and I was helpless with no mother to comfort us. I felt that gaping hole deep inside me again, sinking deeper and deeper.

"Ms. North, wake up." I slowly hear a faint urgent call.

I wake shaken by Ms. Gonzales.

"It's time to rise Miss." she says. As i push myself up.

"But i don't think i have work today Stella. Besides i've been working non-stop for weeks now. i think i'll just stay in bed all day. Je suis mort de fatigué" I say theatrically and flop back to my bed.

"Ok then. I'll go tell the handsome gentleman that your trés fatiguè." she says amused as she casually walked towards the door.

"wait what?" I say springing with life.

"Mister Jude Sanders is it?" she informs me.

" wait wait, I'll dress. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I said sprinting to my bath to hastily make myself look fresh.

A few minutes has passed and I'm standing behind my bedroom door nervously and giddly eager to see Jude once more. I take one last glance at my reflection that seems to be frowning at me. _What? Chase decided to ditch me i deserve to be happy too._

I swing the door open and I see Jude on the phone on my balcony adjacent the grand room. I stride out and waited for him in my sofa. Stella walks in from the kitchen bringing a tray of pancakes with fruits and yogurt.

"Hey! How are you? I heard you were sick." Jude sneaks up behind me and kisses my cheeks and sat next to me on the sofa.

"I'm ok now. So you're back from Italy?" I ask looking at him mesmerized by his charms, this time I'm ok, I played true to what i feel.

"Yup. Arrived late yesterday, but I didn't want to intrude coming here so I decided to see you this morning before i head back to work. I asked Stella to make this for you. You should eat you look tired. Eat up." he says handing me a cup of fruit and yogurt.

"Thanks. Here you can eat the pancakes." I say handing him the plate of fluffy cakes.

Both of us fell silent as we ate. _This is awkward speak, talk anything. I will you! _Since my telepathy powers were failing I decide to muster up some courage.

"So what did you do in Italy? Did you eat any gelato?" I say enthusiastically than my usual tone. I took one huge spoonful of yogurt to prevent myself from speaking.

"Um. Took editorial photos for some magazine and no i wasn't able to eat some gelato but I got you something." He says his face lighting up and took something from behind the throw pillows of my sofa. He looks so cute and almost giddy as he passed me a wonderfully wrapped box.

"Oh my. You really didn't have to. I'm just glad you came back." I say to him.

"No really I want to give you something. It reminded me of you. Open it" He says.

I obliged and opened the cute box hoping it wasn't an engagement ring because I'd freak out. Putting my fear aside I held my breath and popped open the box. It was a charm for my charm bracelet.

"Oh my! This is so thoughtful of you." I gushed looking at the charm's colors it reminds me of the painting when we first met.

"It reminds me of the first time i laid my eyes on you." He says drawing closer to me and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"Thank you! I love it." I say unable to stray my eyes on him as he smiled widely at me as if proud of his accomplishment._ This isn't going too fast is it? I mean he likes me. _

"I'm glad you love it. Now let's catch up what did you do while i was gone?" He says taking the box from me and pulled me closer to him. _Should I be doing this? Well I do recall agreeing to date but shouldn't be cuddling done after a few dates? But what the heck, Date rules shmate rules, it feels nice. _Safe in his arms I told him all about the party except for the whole Chase rendezvous and how my week was busy as hell forcing me to be flimsy as gelo.

"I hate that you were wearing such a dress and me not being there. So did anyone dance with you?" he looked at me quizically. Out of all the stuff i told him he chose to talk about the party.

"Well..." i trailed off as his face tensed

"You know friends- the girls, Priscilla, Natalie and Chase?" I say leaning up putting on my innocent look as i look at him waiting for his reaction.

"I don't recall Chase as a girl." he says with one raised eyebrow.

"Well he's a friend besides he was with Priscilla. It was just a friendly dance." I say leaning back to him, sinking hoping he would let this topic go. All this talk about that night reminded me of how Chase was holding me close in his arms and then a tiny pang hit me as i remember how the night ended.

"Well he should savor that chance because he's not getting another while I'm around." he says digging his face into my hair.

_Ok. What just happen? I don't recall being his? I don't even recall him declaring his unprofessed love for me. So is this his way of saying that he wants me? So does this mean were together now? Stop over thinking! I HAVE been away the dating world._

"I'd really love it if you'd have dinner with me to tonight. Are you too busy?" He says still holding me close.

"Sure I don't have anything to do today." I say

"Good I'll pick you up at 8." He says as he slowly pulled away from me.

"Aren't you going to stay longer" I ask but I do think i pleaded. Well you can't blame me. This guy wants me and I want him as well and for the first time in weeks I felt unbroken.

"I wish I could. But I have a bunch of meetings to go through today." He says apologetically.

"Ok. So see you at 8"I say slumping in my seat

"It's a Date." he says amused. Then he kissed me long and hard, and then left me on be couch in a blissful state.

In what felt like a long time my life is finally back on equilibrium. I lie on the couch all morning and not help but feel rested. Snapping me out of my state was my phone ringing relentlessly.

I clamber my way to my phone and flopped on my bed to answer it.

"North." I say in my business-I'm- the –boss-voice

"Well, don't you sound chipper?" He says

"Oh. It's you. So is there any news?" I say ignoring the comment

"Well, there have been rumors about a certain Moretti making waves in our little but overcrowded pond of alternate living." He says in an as-a-matter-of-factly manner

"So Moretti's out? How did that happen?" I ask this time in a worrying tone

"Not The Moretti but there has been talks about a younger Moretti but I think we have to find this out in the manner we know how. Visit our past and find out." He says catching me off guard. I was tongue tied at this point.

"How's about it Red? Up for a little excitement?" He asks again this time with a hint of concern.

"Well, it's been too long Nick I don't know if I could still do what we used to." I say trying to get out of this situation.

"Come on Red. It would be like riding a bike." He says

"But I never learned how to ride a Bicycle." I say really concerned. Before I could ask him to reconsider his offer he cuts me off.

"I've got to go but I'll call you once I've sorted things out. Bye." He calls

I was on edge when Nicholas called and asking me to relive my past. Digging from my past was never an option to me it is a vaulted door in my apartment that I would never visit unless if my life or Priscilla's life depends on it.

With a deep breath I took out the long thin chain over my head and headed to my private office. I always had a fascination with secret doors so i had one placed in my apartment with an old fashioned lock and key. Breathing in slowly I turned the key and switched the lights on.

A flash of memories came to me as I saw the old fashioned vault I out bid in an auction for my treasures at every heist. My now liscenced guns reminds me of the guns i practices shooting with way back when Nicholas told me it was a need to know for mw to be safe.

I rushed back to my office to lock the door as I heard footsteps nearing my study. A knock on the door stopped me at my tracks as i headed towards the opened secret door.

"Miss Its Stella, are you staying in tonight? What food should i prepare for you?" she says through the door.

"Oh! Don't bother with my supper, Stella. I'm going out tonight." I say waiting for her to leave still stuck in my position.

"Ok Miss. Call me when you need me." she says and I hear here footsteps growing faint and i unfroze from my position heading towards the small opening of a wall beside my bookcase.

The room was built as a panic room due to my paranoia from Moretti. It has state of the art security system and has separate lines of everything from phone to internet. Its walls are fire proofed and unbreakable at least that was what i was told. I sat on a lounge chair large enough to cradle me to sleep in on the corner of the room. Laid in front of me were the computers that had surveillance on certain parts of my apartment and the building. Beside the table was a display of armories and survival kits perfectly displayed and last but not the least the vault that held my past and treasures.

Getting acquainted with my past brings buried memories that i haven't thought of for so many years. Clippings of my past emerged from the file that I retrieved from my vault and sent chills down my spine.

I spent the afternoon looking at contacts, previous transactions and everything that can help me draw some closure with Moretti's errand boy and how he could have found out i was alive. After a long grueling afternoon I had to get out of the room.

My phone was buzzing on my study table. I picked up the phone as i locked my secret room with my key and code. Hid the door with its wall and placed an intricately iron lace adorned mirror as to further hide the passage.

I looked at my phone and Natalie has missed called me 5 times already and it felt urgent so i sat down on my chair and called her back hopefully not getting a full on lecture about answering my phone and placing it on silent.

"Nat I'm so sorry. I'm just at home, resting and I lost track of time." I informed before she could get a chance to scold me

"When have you been domesticated? You're never just at home. Don't tell me you've been crying again." she says in her usual interrogation voice

"No no no i have the most amazing day. Jude just came over and I can't wait to tell you everything. I'm at home because I'm just tired from weeks of meetings and crying but I think i have finally seen the light." I say convincingly

"Me too. We need to meet tonight with Meg." she says extatically.

"Oh. I'm soooo sorry that's what I wanted to tell you about. Jude just invited me to dinner tonight. Rain check?" I say feeling bad declining her offer.

"Ooooh a date? What are you wearing? Wear something sexy!" She says now excited and it made me feel relieved.

"Are you sure it's ok?" I ask

"We'll find time we always do. I've got to go John's here. See you kissy." She bids

I slumped in my seat with butterflies now finding their way to my stomach. I'm excited and freakily nervous for my date. Sucking up the feeling in readied myself to make me at least look presentable. Still uneasy hearing from Nick and Natalie the butterflies seems to be building up.

After moments of nervous contemplating whether I was wearing the right outfit, I readied myself before Jude comes.

Jude arrived at 8 and not a minute more. He walks in from my elevator lobby dressed in a suit that certainly made his presence known. I'm not sure if I was gawking but I most definitely felt like melting into a huge pile of goo. He looks just divine in a suit.

"You look absolutely lovely tonight. I love this dress." He says as he approaches me. He pulls away in arm's length and admires me, I felt myself freeze as he did.

"Breathe, Lexi." He says as he positions himself beside me and places his hand in the small of my back and leads me to my entrance doors.


End file.
